1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide fastener stringers having a continuous length (commonly known as "fastener chains") and a method of making the same for use as a separable type of slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
There are known two typical forms of the so-called separable slide fastener, one of which has a pin member on one stringer releasably engageable with a socket or box member on the other stringer at one end of the fastener, and the other has two sliders oppositely oriented so as to permit the fastener to be opened reversibly from both ends of the fastener.
Such conventional separable fasteners are usually provided at the upper ends thereof with end stops and at the lower ends thereof with pin members, socket members or slider-lock members depending upon the particular purpose for which the fastener is used. The various members attached at the lower end of the separable fastener would necessarily restrict the form and application to which the fastener can adapt itself. It has been difficult according to the prior art teachings to provide for example a "loop" fastener using a single fastener stringer.